


Kingdom of Smiles

by Momma_Time



Series: Kingdom [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Royalty AU, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: The night before the wedding and Alexander is nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I feel about this chapter. I like it better than my last one but...  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!

The day of the wedding was tomorrow, and Alexander was stressing himself over it. His insomnia was not unusual, but this was a little different. Pacing wasn't helping, neither was writing. His numbers were not working. Nothing seemed to fix his growing stress.  
  
As it was the night before the wedding, he technically was not allowed to see Thomas, and Thomas could not see him, but ranting to the man had helped him in the past when his anxiety was bothering him. He couldn't see him tonight. Or could he?

Alexander was a prince dammit, and soon to be the King's Consort. He would go where he damn well pleased.

Without bothering to change out of his nightgown, Alexander threw on his robe and rushed out of his rooms, ignoring the footman that called after him. Alexander had never cared for people's opinion of whether he was acting proper or not and therefore continued to sprint down the halls, passed servants and guards until he reached Thomas's quarters. He didn't bother knocking and waiting on the King to call him in--yet another rule he had broken--and barged into the room. The sight on the other side of the door stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
Well, you would too if you walked in on your fiance when he was half dressed.  
  
"Oh." Alexander gaped at the man, eyes running over him top to bottom, and then back up again.  
  
Thomas seemed just as surprised; he recovered before Alexander and smirked as he threw his shirt on and gestured for Alexander to shut the door. "Isn't this bad luck? Or do you miss me so much that you're willing to risk it?"  
  
Alexander fumbled with the door, but eventually, he managed to shut and lock it before turning back to the king. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
There was a beat of silence before Thomas laughed, "And this is news how?"  
  
"Because nothing that normally silences my mind is working. Not writing or pacing or reading or my numbers and it's infuriating, and I'm tired and--" Alexander continued to ramble on in his rant, content to spew out anything and everything that was bugging him until Thomas managed to interrupt him.  
  
"Alexander, why are you here?"  
  
"Because you force my thoughts to come to heel. It helps to rant to you and--yes, you're a great help for my troubles." Alexander shifted uncomfortably and trained his eyes on the glass doors that led to a balcony.  
  
Thomas noticed and strode to his bed to pull off the top blanket, motioning for Alexander to follow him. The pair migrated to the balcony, and Thomas threw half of the blanket over Alexander, along with his arm, and the other half covered himself. "Tell me what troubles you, Alexander."  
  
It was like opening the floodgates; Alexander went on a monolog about Thomas's economy and then the food and the weather, and finally he got to the main point: he was nervous.  
  
"What if we wind up hating each other? What happens if you die and I'm left here on my own? It'll be me against the parliament and THAT'LL go over well. Or what if I die? What'll happen to the treaties between our nations? I wasn't allowed in the room for the negotiations and--"

"Alexander, peace." Thomas gently tugged him closer to embrace him. "The treaties would be fine, the parliament would be under your control, and most of them admire you greatly, and Alexander--" Here, Thomas hesitated as he tried to figure out what words to say. His grip around Alexander tightened as he said, "your loss would break me."  
  
Alexander tensed and turned his face up to study Thomas's face. The man was serious; he meant it. "Would it really?"  
  
The king's expression softened, "Yes, Alexander. Yes, it would break my heart if I lost you."  
  
Oh.  
  
Alexander studied him silently before offering a small nod, "Your absence would be painful, and I don't know how I would manage without your presence."  
  
"You are brave and stubborn. I think you would do well without me if it came to that. You're too bullheaded to do otherwise." Thomas's smile turned fond, "You would do everything you could to outdo me and my legacy."  
  
Alexander snorted, "Yes, I would try." They stayed like that for a time, simply gazing at one another. After a few moments, Alexander whispered a two-word command. "Kiss me."  
  
"About damn time." Alexander huffed a laugh that was quickly stifled by Thomas's lips over his. Their first, surprisingly. Thomas had been the perfect gentleman; he was considerate of Alexander's space and discomfort in the physical closeness they had discussed before, and that wouldn't end tonight. With that in mind, Thomas pulled away with a small smile. "Do you think you could sleep now?"  
  
"Maybe. May I join you, though?" He looked so hopeful, and Thomas couldn't tell him no. Nodding, Thomas carefully guided Alexander back inside and helped him to bed. He quickly put the blanket back on the bed and crawled under the covers with Alexander.

"Better?"

The balled up man in his arms nodded. "Mmn, my goodness, you're warm."  
  
"You really don't like the weather here, do you?" Alexander shook his head. "Well then, I will be more than happy than to keep you warm, darling." The bundle scooted closer and buried his face in Thomas' neck. He could get used to this.   
  
They lay like that for a while before Alexander started laughing. "You weren't kidding about how you look."  
  
Thomas snorted and squeezed him. "Why would I lie about that?"  
  
"Because that's what people do."

"Well, they don't have the evidence to back up their claims like I do." They both laughed at that and then Thomas continued. "Your expression, though...priceless. I never thought I would see something so funny."  
  
Alexander felt his face heat up, and he decided that poking his head up to tell him off would be a horrible idea. "Well, I wasn't expecting that."  
  
"That's what happens when you don't knock."  
  
"I shouldn't have to knock to enter the bedroom."  
  
"Even if we're not married yet?" he teased.  
  
Alexander huffed and pulled back to pout at him, "Excuse you but it's close enough."  
  
"Yes, and you also got an eyeful." Thomas gently pressed a fingertip to Alexander's ribs, smirking when the man yelped and squirmed away.  
  
"At least it was a nice one. Could have seen your ass on accident." They both knew Alexander had stared at Thomas's behind a few times; Alexander couldn't deny it. His argument was weak.  
  
"I'm saving that for tomorrow night's festivities."  
  
They both settled down, although the smiles never left their faces. Both discovered that it was nice to be held by the other. They'd both had their share of lovers in the past, but they were nothing more than a few fumbles in an alcove when they were younger or stress relief. This was a little different.  
  
"I'm still scared about tomorrow."  
  
Thomas frowned at the whispered admission. What could ease Alexander's worry? He was just as nervous as Alexander was. Thomas was the king, and this marriage was meant to be a political marriage, not one of convenience or love. Yes, that's what it had turned into, but that's not the point of it. The safety of his people's future rested on this alliance. Thomas was sure that there wouldn't be a problem between the nations where Thomas and Alexander were concerned, but the people beneath them could cause a problem. Any issues would need to be dealt with immediately, and then he'd have to ensure that no one would step out of line again. There are some rules that can be bent, but others cannot be looked at without causing a war.

"I am too, Alexander."  
  
"You don't act it."  
  
Thomas pressed a gentle kiss to Alexander's forehead, "You and I are both emotional men, you're just a little louder about it."  
  
Alexander hummed and pressed close to Thomas again, "Okay, but I don't dress like a peacock trying to woo a female."  
  
"I'm not wooing a woman. I'm wooing you, and it seems to be working."  
  
"I suppose it is." They grinned and for the next hour, shared whispered conversations and jokes. After that hour, they both finally drifted off for the night. Neither were looking forward to the responsibilities that would be placed on them as husbands, but they knew they'd get through it together. Things were simple for the moment.  
  
They'd be alright.


End file.
